A. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to network monitoring and more particularly to systems and methods for monitoring the reliability and performance of wireless data applications and services.
B. Background of the Invention
Wireless data systems hold the promise of access to data on a wireless network from anywhere at anytime. However, implementation of wireless data services has not been without problems. The wireless network is a patchwork of networks operated by competing carriers and often using non-interoperable technologies.
On the wireless network, there are multiple different data protocols and systems. Different protocols used include HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), Post Office Protocol, Version 3 (POP3), Interactive Mail Access Protocol (IMAP), Short Message Services (SMS), and Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP). Different wireless protocols used include Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Personal Digital Cellular (PDC), Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (iDEN), and Personal Communications Service (PCS). Further, there are many different carriers that implement the protocols and systems on their own wireless networks, which form pieces of the overall wireless network. The wireless network lacks a common communications stack such as TCP/IP across carriers. The solutions used, and the underlying transport mechanisms vary widely.
As a result of the complicated structure of the wireless network, the end-user frequently experiences long delays and failures when trying to access or use the wireless network. These problems will likely increase as the wireless network migrates to 2.5 and 3rd generation systems, since the newer technologies are more complex than the technologies they replace, and with the introduction of new multi-media applications that are sensitive to quality of service.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a monitoring system and method for measuring wireless service availability and performance. Such a system and method would provide a systematic way to discover problems and allow their correction.
The described embodiments of the present invention monitor a wireless network.
One embodiment is a method for monitoring a wireless network. A plurality of probes, each with an identifier and a destination, is generated. Each of the probes is sent from an originator to the wireless network. Each successful probe is received from the wireless network at the destination. Feedback information for each of the plurality of probes is recorded. The recorded feedback information is indicative of the performance of the wireless network.
Another embodiment is another method for monitoring the wireless network. A plurality of probes, each requesting desired information from a target, is generated. Each of the probes is sent to the wireless network. For each of the plurality of probes, feedback information is recorded. The recorded feedback information is indicative of the performance of the wireless network.
Another embodiment is a system for monitoring the wireless network. The system includes a probe server. The probe server receives instructions for how to monitor the wireless network. The probe server is connected to a plurality of posts. The probe server sends commands to the plurality of posts. Each post includes a plurality of wireless devices. The wireless devices send probes to the wireless network. The wireless devices also receive feedback information from the wireless network.